Soul Company
by LordVulpericBlack112
Summary: "You and I both know that world wasn't real! It was all a dream… A dream I made the mistake of wishing for…" I started strong, but, my words finished softly. I never meant for this… never… timmyXvicky. No like, no read... WARNING, RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer… I DO NOT own Timmy or Vicky… so yeah.**

**WHOO! First story EVER! Yay! I don't really have a title for it so, please just read it… I worked REALLY hard on it. Btw, I may not update of a while so please don't get mad at me. I am a student after all.**

**NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM ONLY!**

…

"You and I both know that world wasn't real! It was all a dream… A dream I made the mistake of wishing for…" I started strong, but, my words finished softly. I never meant for this… never…

"It was real for me! It *sob* was real… please Timmy! Please! Give me another chance!"Her words hit me hard… she was so sincere. It was hard for me to not run to her and embrace her. She started to cry really hard; she fell to her knees, hands to her eyes.

"Please, don't do this to me Vicky. Please don't make me regret what I say. Where is the old Vicky? The one who would make fun of me when baby-sitting me? Who, would always sneer and look down upon me? Who, no matter the situation wouldn't be caught DEAD on her knees? Where is that Vicky?" I took a step towards her.

"She died *sob* when I *sob* remembered everything…" Vicky stayed on the ground. Her words filled with sobs. "I'm sorry for everything Timmy… I'm so, so, sorry…please forgive me…"

"I forgave you long ago Vicky! It's… just that WE wouldn't work…"my voice was uneven… I couldn't bear to see her like this. What happened to the Strong, confident, iron-clad Vicky I once knew? I took another step towards her…

"If you truly forgave me, then please… just let me…" she finished so softly I couldn't hear her. I took another step.

"Vicky…"I said. Another step forward.

"…" she kept her head down, hands over her face.

"Vicky, please… Vicky?" I was close; within arm's reach now. I could just reach out and touch her…

"Timmy," she spoke. "You know… if you don't walk away now… I won't be able to let go of you." Her voice was low, quiet, soft. The remnants of her earlier crying still present in her voice.

"Vicky…" she warned me, and, I didn't listen. When I took another step, she lunged from her position and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was caught by surprise and fell backwards to the ground.

When my back hit the ground, I let out a grunt from the impact. Vicky's arms where tightly wrapped around my neck. She started to sob again. Her body shook as she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I could feel the tears run down my neck too. Her sobs where real…

"Vicky, please. Get a hold of yourself. Your acting like a little kid…" that made her sob even harder."Vicky, we need to talk like sensible adults… please…" I tried to reason. She wouldn't listen. I tried to pry her of me… that only made her hold on tighter. When I would try and sit up, she would slam my body to the ground.

"Vicky… this has gone on long enough, get off me, please." I growled, tiered of her selfish game. She slowly stopped sobbing. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself upright into a sitting position. She was straddling my waist. It was a semi-awkward position.

She looked down at me with tear-filled eyes. Her expression unreadable. "You… think this is a lie? You think this is a game I'm playing? Timmy… I LOVE YOU!" the last part she yelled in my face. I was shocked… for how long now? For how long…

"Timmy, I have loved you for a long time… I just didn't know how to show you. The old me didn't know how to express these emotions through normal means… I was never taught how to show emotions without using anger as a base… for that, you have the right to hate me. But, I will still love you. I'm sorry, I truly am. After I regained my memory from'that' time, I re-learned how to express emotions without anger. I remember everything… Timmy…" her tale left me shocked… I couldn't form words…

"Vicky, I-I never knew-"she cut me off with a kiss. Her lips where soft, her mouth velvet… she tasted like strawberries… I was stunned. I knew it was wrong. My first kiss taken from a long time enemy. I didn't stop her, I even kissed her back. I knew I cared for her, but love her? I didn't know about that. I gasped when her hand moved down my body.

Her hand came to my waistline, I reached out and stopped her. She let go of my head to look at me with a questioning look… tear marks still stained the sides of her face. I looked into her eyes to see what she felt… I could SEE the emotions in her eyes; Love, sorrow, happiness, and confusion.

"Not here Vicky… not here…" that's all I had to say. She got off me, and held out a hand. I took it, and pulled against her. After we were both standing. Our moment of passion forgotten for now. She took my arm and held herself close to me. I started the walk to my car; Vicky holding onto me all the way…

...

The drive to my place was quiet. Even the radio wouldn't break our silence. The drive from the park to my house was no more than 5 minutes, depending on traffic. The drive was short, but the silence made it fell like an eternity. Finally, I spoke to her.

"Vicky…are you sure you want to…" I trailed off at the end.

I could feel her gaze upon me. Her wide pink eyes bore into my very soul, trying to embed her-self into me. "Timmy… I-I… yes Timmy, I'm sure. Please Timmy…" she looked down for a moment before returning her gaze to me.

She was lost for words too. I took a risky look over to her, taking my eyes off the road for a second. Her eyes were pleading with me, she was just as sure as I was. I tore my gaze away from her to focus on the road. She was still looking in my direction. If I were still my 12 year old self, I would have made a comment… but now, it would be out of place.

"Timmy…I remember everything…" Vicky said suddenly. She was still looking at me, with her Pink eyes.

"Everything, huh?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I remember your Fairies, Cosmo and Wanda… I think…" she answered anyway. Still forever staring with those pink eyes.

"Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof… yeah, they were real." I said. I remembered them too… a under the radar wish I made back in the day…

"I remember the magic remote too… I remember how I ruled the world… you by my side as my most trusted Lieutenant. I remember how badly I treated you as a kid… I remember all the pain I've caused you…Timmy… I'm so sorry for everything." At this she looked away from me. She looked to her window at the passing lights.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Vicky… a long time ago… it's not your fault that…'freak' Robert Manning messed you up as a kid. It's not really your fault you became the way you did… a-a…" I couldn't say it, but she said it for me.

"A stuck-up, prissy, bitch?" that was more of a factual statement than a question.

"Yeah, what you said." It took will power not to laugh, as I knew that would be mean. I knew what she said was true.

"I also remember that time you wished for Chip Skylark to appear at your house…Hahahaha! I remember how I found out he was broke too… who knew?" her laugh was rich and thick… it was almost too hard not to laugh with her.

We laughed hard and long, hell, I had to pull over to the side of the road… the earlier conversations forgotten, we continued onwards to my house, reminiscing all the way…

….

I opened the door and stepped in after her. As she went over to my couch, I closed and locked the door. I turned around to find her already on my couch messing with the TV remote. After she had succeeded in turning on the TV, she turned and looked at me.

"Want to sit next to me? Come 'on, don't be a stranger. It IS your own house after all." Her pink gaze met with mine once again.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I asked as I moved to sit down beside of her.

"Why don't we watch the geographic channel? I don't really want to watch anything violent right now." Vicky said as I sat down.

She handed me the remote and I began flicking up to the geographic channel. When I finally reached channel 58 the geographic channel was playing a special. As my luck would ensure, it was once again Dictator Week. The images were of when Hitler ruled most of Eastern Europe, and his impact on the landscape of Europe.

"Shit." I quickly turned the channel over to Cartoon Network, hoping Vicky wasn't paying attention. Why had I not checked the TV guide first?

I looked over to see if Vicky had noticed it. She was still looking at the TV, her eyes glassy and far away. This may have been a mistake on my part, but, I was ready to fix it with something I knew she couldn't resist…

…

**A/N: Oh no! A cliffly! Well, until next time, Lord Vulpes OUT!**


End file.
